In the field of luxury watchmaking, the external parts of a watch or of a timepiece assume utmost importance.
In order to highlight the standard display components, some timepieces comprise, between the base plate of the dial and the glass, a decoration which gives a particular personality to the timepiece, comprising, according to the case, an automaton, a decoration in relief, or the combination of both, the decoration in relief which, in some automaton timepieces, can be involved in the operation of the automaton by hiding some positions of an animated moving body. This decoration can also comprise components which are moveable under the effect of gravity, suspended, or even circulate in a track ad hoc. Some decorations are produced with materials which are both precious and fragile, such as glass, feather, mother-of-pearl, wood or even of very great delicacy in order to allow transparency effects, and the fixing of such decorative elements is particularly intricate, especially when these decorations open out in three dimensions, some above the others.
Document CH 710 769 A2 BREGUET describes a structure comprising a housing receiving a removable element which cooperates, in an operating position, abutting directly or indirectly on a receiving surface of the housing, by an attraction or repulsion force under the effect of a magnetic and/or electrostatic field generated by the structure or the element, in which, apart from this operating position, the element is moveable in the housing along a direction parallel to that of the field, with a deflection limited by a mechanical limit stop between an abutting surface of the structure and a complementary abutting surface of the element, which opposes direct extraction of this element.
The document CH 700 140 A2 COREDEM describes a shock-resistant bearing for a balance spring. This bearing is formed of only a single element which has an olive-cut offset hole, such that the shape of the hole places the contact point between the bearing and the cylindrical part of the pivot of the balance-spring axis at a minimum distance from the planar and perpendicular range of the balance-spring axis.
The document CH 34 979 A CHATELAIN describes a support mechanism for automatons, applied to a watch, comprising a finger pivoted on a fixed element of the movement and intended to support an automaton, one end of this finger being engaged, with a slight play, between the two teeth of a fork ending an arm of the escapement fork, an arm which is integral with the fork.